Sentirse así ¿es normal?
by Akai Yoake
Summary: Después de romper con quien fue su gran amor Raphael lo único que hace es deprimirse y aunque a Casey también le duele verlo así el encontró una forma de reconfortarlo aunque eso lo haga sentir como basura. One-Short Rasey. Yaoi.


Hola he aquí me presento con mi primer One-Short de una de mis parejas favoritas que es el Rasey amo a esos 2 sus actitudes les hace una pareja indomable, fuerte pero en el interior blandos (?).

Ya terminaron las clases y seguro estaré un poco más activa (tal vez tengo muchos planes para esta vacación de 7 semanas).

Bueno a lo que vine me gusta mucho el Rasey pero aquí decidí hacerlo un tanto… un tanto… arrggg la palabra no me sale. Ustedes entren y luego me cuentan.

Otra cosa si les gusta demasiado el Rasey mejor ni entren porque este fic tal vez demuestre lo horrible que puedo ser.

 **Advertencias:** Esto es yaoi (chicoxchico) si no te gusta el género te solicito retirarte y buscar algo que si sea de tu agrado, porque más tarde no quiero insultos acerca de ese tema.

 **Disclaimer:** Las tortugas no me pertenecen son propiedad de Nick y los creadores son Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.

 **Sentirme asi… ¿es normal?**

Desde su habitación veía la lluvia caer sin querer detenerse, pero aun que hiciera el más horrible de todos los fríos eso no evitaba que hoy debiera ir a la tan "proclamada" escuela.

Al levantarse lo primero que hizo fue cepillarse los dientes como todas las mañanas para luego vestirse con su típica ropa de cada día y su característico pañuelo rodando toda su cabeza.

Bajo a desayunar, su padre parecía muy apurado ya que se movía de un lado a otro tirando muchas cosas a su alrededor. Vio que su desayuno estaba preparado en la mesa pero al querer tomar asiento se sobresaltó al sentir que algo lo clavaba por detrás. Apartándose del susto.

-Jijijijiji- Empezó a reírse su pequeña hermana oculta debajo de la mesa.

-Ya te oí sal de ahí-Exclamo molesto retirando ese alfiler puesto cuidadosamente y tomando asiento.

-Ok jajajaja-Aun se reía de la cara que puso su hermano luego de esa broma pero algo estaba mal normalmente Casey hubiera reaccionado con gritos o estaría riendo con mucho sarcasmo en la voz pero solo estaba callado tomando despacio lo que era un jugo de naranja.

-¿Te sientes bien?-Pregunto su hermanita preocupada

-Sí, descuida-Respondió el otro con una voz más que apagada.

-Recuerda que hoy, papá y yo no estaremos así que no vayas a traer a tu novia…-Bromeo un poco tratando de animar al pelinegro algo que no funciono ya que este ni siquiera se inmuto.

Las clases eran aburridas o al menos lo eran para el joven Jones quien en lugar de estar atendiendo a su profesor de matemáticas solo se dedicaba a ver hacia la ventana y pensar un poco en sus acciones de hoy.

Primero debía salir de la escuela y avisarle a su amiga pelirroja que hoy no vendría a estudiar con ella al parque.

Segundo tenía que ir a ese callejón oscuro cerca de la escuela a recoger un paquetito que había pedido unas semanas atrás.

Y tercero llamar a Rapha…

Suspiro resignado al recordarlo, hace un par de días que no lo veía. Digamos que su amigo no estaba con el mejor ánimo del mundo. Recordaba con gran agonía la última vez que lo había visto. Estaba triste lo veía en los ojos color verde esmeralda de su amigo, su actitud había cambiado de la noche a la mañana parecía como si no hubiera comido en días estaba deprimido. La última conversación con él, fue cuando le menciono que Monalisa había rompido con él.

Monalisa… Monalisa.

-¡MONALISA!-Grito para afueras parándose haciendo que todas las miradas se dirigieran a él.

-Joven Jones si quiere ir a la sala de arte le doy el permiso pero no interrumpa mi clase-L e dijo el profesor apuntando la puerta.

-Ammhh l-lo si-siento profe no volverá a pasar-Tomo asiento mientras algunos de sus compañeros y compañeras se burlaban de él.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y otra vez se sumergió en sus pensamientos recordando lo último en lo que había pensado.

"Monalisa" vaya que ese nombre lo único que hacía era sangrarle los oídos.

Por supuesto que no odiaba a la salamandriana su amigo de bandana roja tenía razón ella era fuerte, con variadas virtudes de lucha y otras cosas lo único que odiaba es que su compañero se haya enamorado de ella eso era lo que detestaba pero ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía decirle que rompiesen o siquiera separarlos ellos se querían y punto y como buen amigo respeto su relación.

Hasta ese día donde Monalisa aparentemente los traiciono. Nunca antes había visto a su amigo tan destruido y acongojado pero el que más sufría era el pelinegro no quería verlo así pero nada se podía hacer. En esos momentos no solo se sintió mal por ver al quelonio tan triste si no que se sintió mal porque por más que trataba se sentía feliz de saber que la salamandriana no se interpondría más entre ellos dos pero al final todo termino bien al menos para el temperamental.

Al volver a la tierra parecía que todo volvería a la normalidad pero no fue así ya que semanas después Raphael lo único que hacía era hablar de ella. Monalisa esto, Monalisa lo otro aarrggg estaba simplemente harto. Pero luego de que rompieran Raphael solo se alejó de todos apenas si salía de las alcantarillas o al menos eso le había dicho Mikey en una de sus conversaciones por mensaje.

El joven pelinegro quería ayudar al de rojo y por más que esa era la peor solución que se le haya podido ocurrir era lo único que estaba dispuesto a hacer aun que se rebajara a "basura" en el acto.

-Casey recuerda esta vez llegar más temprano al parque me canse de esperarte-Le decía April con un libro de trigonometría entre sus brazos.

-Hoy no tengo tiempo-Respondió el joven vigilante tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

-Pero ya se acercan los exámenes debemos estudiar

-¡He dicho que no!-Grito, asustando a la pelirroja y haciéndolo sentir mal por el acto tan repentino que había hecho.

-O-oye perdón no era mi intención gritarte es solo que…

-¿aún continuas sintiéndote mal por eso?-Le dijo April acercándose preocupada.

-S-si y creo que estoy a punto de tomar la peor decisión de mi vida-Termino dándole la espalda a la chica que solo se limitó a mirarlo mientras este se alejaba.

Antes de salir por completo de la escuela se puso la capucha de su sudadera para protegerse de la lluvia.

Llego a ese callejón donde le esperaba un tipo más alto que el vestido completamente de negro y sin mostrar su rostro.

-¿Tienes el pago niño?-Pregunto este con su voz toda masculina asustando a quien lo escuchase.

-Si- respondió Casey pagándole 100 billetes por una pequeña bolsita de sustancia blanquecina. El tipo vio como este le entregaba el dinero y revisaba con cuidado el pequeño paquete.

-Recuerda que es muy fuerte y suerte con la chica-Se alejó riendo como desgraciado arrebatador de almas.

La lluvia no paraba y los truenos se escuchaban por toda la ciudad la gente corría a protegerse mientras el joven pelinegro solo caminaba sintiéndose basura.

Hace unos minutos le había enviado un mensaje a Raphael pidiendo que hablaran. Pero hasta el momento no había contestado.

Llego a casa, su hermanita y padre no se encontraban, si no mal recordaba habían llamado a su padre para que eliminara unas cuantas plagas de insectos al otro lado de la ciudad. Su pequeña pidió ir, ya que ella también quería entrar al negocio familiar su padre resignado decidió llevársela.

"Me costó mucho tiempo y esfuerzo pero lo logre" pensó el vigilante ya que él había provocado la plaga.

Revisaba su celular cada 10 minutos esperando alguna respuesta de Rapha pero no había nada.

Ya habían pasado cerca de 4 horas y nada. Aun así seguía insistiendo todo su trabajo no iba a ser para en vano.

TOCK…TOCK…

Se oyó desde la ventana de su cuarto, corrió hasta allí para encontrarse con el temperamental quien le saludaba.

El otro también lo saludo desde su cuarto dando una sonrisa que no había mostrado en todo el día. Deslizo la ventana para que su amigo pasase y así lo hizo.

-Vaya que insistencia-Le dijo su amigo todo mojado por causa de la lluvia.

-Bueno si, que más querías- Respondió burlándose-Puedes secarte allí adentro hay toallas-Apunto hacia su baño.

Luego de haberse secado se sentó en uno de los sillones del apartamento de Casey.

-¿Oye y tu papá y tu hermanita?-Raphael se dio un golpe mental luego de haber preguntado algo que debió haber hecho hace minutos.

-Salieron-Respondió el pelinegro trayendo un par de cervezas de raíz con él y ofreciendo una a su amigo.

-Tú sabes que no bebo.

-Descuida es una soda-El quelonio lo miro confundido.

Suspiro un poco antes de contestarle-Veras mi padre es un alcohólico o lo era hace 4 años cuando mi hermanita aprendió a vaciar las botellas de cerveza en el lavadero y reemplazarlas por soda, lo raro es que mi padre aún no se dio cuenta-Le explico tomando un poco de la botella.

El otro aun dudaba luego de la tan lógica explicación pero decidió tomar un poco de la botella y era cierto solo era una soda un poco amarga.

-Pues tú hermana es muy lista-Comento el de rojo bebiendo de la botella.

-Si tienes razón-Decía alegre- a veces la juzgan por ser muy pequeña para su edad pero no se deja vencer por ello siempre trata de cuidar a otros, es fuerte ante cualquier adversidad y debo admitir que es la niña más valiente que he conocido…-Con cada palabra que decía Casey, Raphael solo lograba pensar en una persona. Una persona a la que trato de olvidar pero no lo logro.

-Rapha ¿estás bien?

-Sí.

-¿seguro? tus hermanos me dijeron…

-¡Estoy bien ¿ok? ¡-Le grito levantándose del sofá como si quisiera golpearlo por una simple pregunta. Agitado mientras se calmaba dijo-Escucha lo siento es que… aún sigo afectado por…

-Romper con Mona ¿cierto?-Interrumpió el pelinegro

-Ammhh? Si por eso…-Respondió demostrando un poco de duda.

El oji-verde respiro profundo agachando la cabeza en el instante.

-Es que no puedo vivir así y cuando mencionaste todas las cualidades de tu hermanita-miro a otro lado- Me trajo recuerdos. Me siento solo sabes- comento tomando un poco más de la bebida casi acabándola por completo deseando que fuera una cerveza real.

P.O.V. Casey

¿Por qué rayos creí que se encontraba bien? Todo este tiempo estuvo fingiendo esa estúpida sonrisa aún sigue pensando en ella.

Creí que se había recuperado pero no, no quiero hacerle esto pero no tengo otra salida.

Con cuidado me levanto del sofá y me dirijo a la cocina saco otra bebida pero esta vez le vierto un poco de ese polvo blanco dentro.

"Oye niño 100 billetes y te prometo que pasaras la noche más maravillosa con quien tú quieras".

Aagghh aún recuerdo a ese hombre, todos los días venía a la escuela a ofrecer drogas. Lo peor era cuando mis compañeros compraban la mercancía, varias veces yo había golpeado a ese sujeto o denunciado pero al final ni la policía ni el hacían caso.

AGGHH odio esto comprar de su propia mercancía pero el tenia justo lo que necesito.

Nunca creí rebajarme tanto.

Listo ya vertí ese polvo blanco dentro de la bebida solo falta ofrecérsela y beberla y luego ver el resultado. ¿En qué demonios me he metido?

Fin P.O.V. Casey

Estaba dudoso ¿debía hacerlo? O esperar a que el quelonio se recupere por sí solo, no debía ayudarlo cueste lo que cueste.

-Toma-Le dijo ofreciendo otra botella enfrente del quelonio.

-No gracias...-Retiro la botella con su mano-Sabes fue un error venir aquí, debo irme-Se levantó e intento retirarse cuando la botella fue puesta en medio de él nuevamente.

-Sabes papá compro nueva cerveza y digamos que esta es una de ellas-Le dijo como si fuera una tentación.

No había bebido nunca pero tal vez este era el momento de hacerlo después de todo ¿cuánto valía un randori de Splinter con tal de sanar las heridas?

Cansado cogió entre sus dedos la botella ofrecida por Casey y sentarse nuevamente acompañado por su compañero de vigilancia y también buen amigo.

Bebió un sorbo

-¿…?

-¿Qué sucede?-Se hizo al inocente.

-No nada-Miraba la botella de una forma rara. Imaginaba un sabor amargo y ácido quemante a las papilas con tan solo beberlo pero no fue así, parecía la misma bebida de hace un rato solo que amarga y agria. Volvió a beber otro poco.

Definitivamente no era el sabor que se esperaba.

-Enseguida vuelvo-Anuncio el pelinegro dirigiéndose a la cocina.

El dueño de las sais solo se quedó ahí bebiendo la botella cuando empezó a sentir mareos. "¿Qué raro solo he bebido 2 sorbos y ya estoy borracho?" pensó el de rojo. Volvió a beber otro sorbo mientras los mareos continuaban, empezó a sentirse como su sangre se calentaba y como una parte de su anatomía luchaba por salir.

-¿pero qué…? ¿Qué demonios me está pasando?-Ya no quiso ingerir más, ahora lo importante era bajarse esa calentura de su cuerpo.

Pero mientras más se movía mas era el deseo de placer. Busco una almohada cercana para cubrir cierto bulto formado dentro de su plastrón.

-¿Qué rayos? Esto me ha pasado antes pero no así-Pensaba

-Ya vine-Oyó la voz de su amigo acercándose y llevando una mano a su frente haciendo temblar un poco al oji-verde-¿Tienes fiebre? Estas muy caliente-Obviamente Casey hizo esto apropósito con la intención de apresurar un poco las cosas.

-N-No, estoy bien-Retiro su rostro no quería que Casey viera lo rojo de su cara.

Casey se alejó un poco acomodándose junto a él.

Mientras el cuerpo de Rapha se hacía más duro de sostener, el dolor de su plastrón eran muy rígido, sus ojos empezaron a ver borroso y su cabeza no dejaba de doler.

-Rapha-Lo llamo el otro, no tuvo remedio, giro su cuerpo topándose con una escena que hizo a su cuerpo arder en llamas.

-¿C-Casey?-Dijo apenas el menor asombrado, lo que observaba era nada menos que a Casey sin su sudadera ni su polera dejando al descubierto su torso, nunca imagino verle así tenia los músculos más que bien trabajados y los abdominales parecían duros.

Abajo de esa ropa ni se notaba.

-Oye no crees que hace un poco de calor-Lo decía sensualmente apropósito mientras se acercaba un poco al ninja sonriendo de una forma seductora.

El oji-verde asintió suavemente. Por alguna extraña razón quería tocar y sentir el cuerpo de Casey. Soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor, no podía soportarlo más, esa área debía ser atendida y rápido o algo malo sucedería.

-Debo… irme…-Empezó a respirar con dificultad

-No, quédate-Lo tomo de un brazo acercándose más a él cerca de los labios.

El oji-verde comenzó a sudar mientras respiraba y tomaba el mentón del joven dirigiéndolo a su boca entreabierta.

Sus labios se rozaron cuando el de rojo se parto de inmediato "¿Qué me está pasando? No puedo hacerle eso" pensó cuando su rostro fue tomado a la fuerza y mirar a su compañero de cabello negro.

-Casey no quiero hacerte esto-Decía mientras respiraba agitado y negaba con la cabeza. -Tócame- Exclamo el otro sorprendiendo al de rojo.

-¿¡Que!?-Logro pronunciar el oji-verde agitado hasta que la mano del vigilante tomo su mano derecha y la llevo hasta su pecho.

-Tócame- Repitió, apegándose más al temperamental pero al mismo tiempo asustándolo-Tócame por favor-esas palabras se convirtieron en suplicas de un momento a otro.

-Casey… no basta-Aun jadeante trato de levantarse del sofá con el poco autocontrol que le quedaba pero no lo logro ya que Casey se le acerco casi cerca de los labios acorralándolo.

-Rapha… desde hace mucho he querido hacer esto contigo… no me importa que pase-Dijo en un susurro a su oído antes de pasar su lengua por su mejilla haciendo temblar y sudar al quelonio.

-ahhh... ahhh… ahhh- Empezó a gemir el de rojo ya que Casey luego de esas lamidas bajo a su cuello dejándole algunas marcas. El pelinegro se detuvo para observar un poco a su amigo y tan solo levanto la vista Raphael le sujeto el rostro para luego besarlo.

El beso comenzó torpe pero poco a poco empezó a hacerse lento y suave, era maravilloso el Joven ninja empezó a mover la lengua como si quisiera una entrada dentro de la boca de Casey algo que este permitió, entonces lo hizo sus 2 lenguas chocaron dentro de sus bocas degustándose entre sí, la sensación era innombrable Raphael movía su lengua suavemente dentro de Casey recorriendo cada fracción de su boca. Vaya que Raphael si sabía besar muy bien. Tuvieron que separarse para tomar un poco de aire. Los 2 jadeaban demasiado cerca sintiendo el aliento fresco y caliente de cada uno tocándose entre sí mientras lo hacían.

-¿Dónde está tu cuarto?-Pregunto en un susurro el de rojo, Casey solo señalo hacia su puerta levantándose de Rapha y dirigirlo a su habitación para sentirse más cómodos.

Cualquiera pensaría que eso simplemente arruinaría la magia del momento pero al llegar el pelinegro cerró la puerta con chapa solo por si acaso antes de ser levantado por los fuertes brazos de Rapha y arrojarlo hacia su cama siendo levemente aplastado por el cuerpo del quelonio.

-¿Estas… seguro?-Pregunto sin dirigirle la mirada aun tratando de auto controlarse. El joven pelinegro no tenía dudas deseaba hacerlo.

-Sí, hazme tuyo Rapha…-Dicho esto fue como lanzar el auto control a la basura

Los momentos se hicieron rápidos cuando Raphael se quitó su cinturón y la ropa del humano fue tirada a un rincón descubriendo todo el cuerpo ante los ojos verdes de la tortuga.

No tomo mucho para que el dueño de las sais empezara a besarlo y lamerlo.

Casey aprovechaba esa cercanía para dirigir su mano a la entrepierna del otro y masturbarlo mientras lo hacía, el menor soltaba pequeños jadeos para sus oídos.

-Ahhh… C-Casey… mas…-Soltaba de a poco dirigiendo uno de sus dedos a la entrada del mayor.

Se sintió raro al ser su primera vez pero con el tiempo se hizo algo maravilloso y excitante.

Tomaron un pequeño momento para mirarse entre sí para volver a unir sus labios y tocarse mientras lo hacían. Raphael lo agarraba de los cabellos dando pequeños jalones jugando entre ellos mientras Casey tomaba su bandana y la envolvía entre sus dedos.

Mínimamente los besos y toques no bastaba tenían que llegar al siguiente nivel.

El pelinegro metió uno de sus brazos marcados por los dientes de su amante debajo de su almohada. Al sacarlo mostro ante los ojos extasiados de Raphael una pequeña botella con la etiqueta "lubricante", el otro sonrió sensualmente antes de agachar su cabeza y besarlo nuevamente tomando y echando entre sus dedos un poco de la sustancia y preparar de manera suave al humano.

El joven sintió como esos dedos se hundían en él, no quería dar ruidos, tal vez para que el ninja se apresure en su trabajo.

-C-Casey ahhh… tu so-solo dime cuando ahhh pa…-Trataba de pronunciar palabras pero lo único que salía de su boca eran gemidos.

-Hazlo ya-Ordeno el otro subiendo un poco sus caderas y piernas desnudas.

Lo sujeto del pecho cuando hábilmente puso una de las piernas de Casey sobre su hombro para así comenzar el trabajo. Ya con su miembro más que erecto empezó a penetrarlo poco a poco.

El dolor se hizo presente por la entrada del mayor, aunque su amigo lo haya preparado era inevitable el dolor que sentía al ser su primera vez.

Conforme lo penetraba, esos gemidos se volvieron de dolor a excitación y placer, cuando el miembro de la tortuga entro por completo espero unos momentos antes de embestirlo la sorpresa fue grande cuando el humano inicio por si solo los movimientos llenándolo aún más de placer y comenzar las embestidas de una manera brusca.

-AHHH… Case…-No se evitaba pronunciar el nombre del vigilante mientras los embestía.

-Raph… Raphael yo te amo…-Soltó desde lo más profundo de sus ser pero no recibió ninguna respuesta luego de eso.

P.O.V. Casey

Este es el mejor momento de mí vida nunca creí que Raphael fuera tan bueno en la cama. Al principio lo dude pero sé que esto es algo que necesita y yo también…

Al fin se lo dije, le dije que lo amo y es cierto todo este tiempo lo he amado, no sé cómo, no sé cuándo ni el porqué, solo sé que lo amo más que un amigo. No recibo ninguna respuesta y no es para menos los dos simplemente estamos extasiados como para poder hablar.

AHHH Sé que esto solo es por la droga que le di, pero seguro me daba un golpe si se lo proponía.

Ahhh con cada beso y embestida me hace estar aún más enamorado de él.

Un amor no correspondido ya me resigne a eso.

Entonces… ¿Por qué me siento tan basura?...

Las envestidas se hacen más aceleradas, más arrítmicas siento que estoy a punto de venirme a lo igual que Raphael. Ya no puedo contenerme más, entonces lo hago encima de mí.

-AAHHHH ¡LEOOOO!-Grito Raphael antes de venirse dentro de mí también.

Entonces comprendí porque me sentía tan basura, comprendí porque mi amigo estuvo deprimido por tanto tiempo. Todo este tiempo estuvo imaginando que lo hacía con Leonardo solo gritaba mi nombre para complacerme y nada más.

Yo le di el paso libre para que me hiciera esto, pensé que lo haría conmigo teniendo en mente a Monalisa pero nunca me imaginé a Leonardo de por medio.

-Ahhh Leo… eres muy cálido-Dijo el retirando su miembro dentro de mi ser y echándose encima mío.

Ahora que lo pienso, era el, primero en preocuparse aunque no lo admitía, la mayoría de las veces los 2 hacían las cosas juntos ya que hacían un buen equipo aunque pelearan y lo más importante él hablaba demasiado de su hermano con odio y resentimiento pero tal vez lo hacía porque lo odiaba y había odiado enamorarse de su hermano mayor.

Lo entiendo se enamoró de Monalisa para así olvidar a Leo un amor prohibido ya que son hermanos pero luego de su ruptura… seguro hizo que ese remordimiento y odio hacia Leo volvieran a él como un golpe en la cara.

Mientras Rapha se acostó encima de mi aun besándome el cuello y gimiendo el nombre de Leo y no el mío. No puedo evitar llorar y sonreír mientras lo hago. ¿Cómo fui tan idiota? Las señales fueron muy obvias.

Me siento peor que Mier…, mi corazón oficialmente se ha roto. No solo me entregue, hice que me usaran como un objeto de reemplazo… aun así las lágrimas recorren mis ojos sin cesar amando en silencio a quien me arrebato el corazón.

Fin P.O.V. Casey

Los jóvenes amantes respiraban agitados sobre las sabanas manchadas del chico humano.

Uno de ellos cumplió su gran fantasía inconsciente mientras esas imágenes se borraban de a poco de su mente.

Y el otro llorando en mudez con el recuerdo que jamás olvidara.

En la mañana

El quelonio despertó somnoliento sin nada encima más que su bandana.

Se sentó sobre la cama mullida dentro del cuarto de su amigo refregándose la cara mientras trataba de recordar lo sucedido en la noche.

-Haber estaba en la sala con Casey y luego… aggghhh-Una horrible jaqueca lo mareo mientras recordaba-aaggghh y luego yo… sentí…-Recordó una pequeña imagen donde lo besaba apasionadamente -No, no, no eso… es imposible-Se decía así mismo-No pude haber hecho eso con el ¿o sí?... arrrghhh –La jaqueca aun lo mareaba, cuando Casey entro a la habitación como si nada trayendo dos tazas de café.

-Buenos días bello durmiente-Bromeo un poco.

-Aaagghh Casey…-Pronunciaba sujetándose la cabeza del dolor y un sonrojado por lo que preguntaría a continuación-Anoche ¿Qué paso? entre los 2.

-Nada importante, solo me confundiste con Monalisa y trataste de besarme-Respondió alegre el otro como si nada aparte de eso hubiera pasado.

-Ahh lo siento creo que tenía mucho sueño, no recuerdo mucho-Se disculpó todo enrojecido.

-No importa todo está entre amigos-Respondió tranquilo entregándole una taza de café caliente-Deberías irte mi padre y hermanita llegaran en cualquier momento y no quiero asustarlos contigo-Tomo un poco de café mientras hablaba-Dime ¿hoy vendrás conmigo a vigilar la ciudad?

-Claro, por alguna extraña razón me siento de maravilla si no fuera por esta jaqueca-Resumía en pocas palabras su estado de ánimo.

-Parece que recobraste tus ánimos.

-Creo que solo necesitaba expresar como me sentía con alguien… pero no le digas nada a Mikey-Le advirtió amenazante.

-Descuida no diré nada, Casey Jones es un hombre de palabra-Se adulaba así mismo.

-Gracias eres un buen amigo, pero que no se te suba a la cabeza ehh-Rio un poco sin imaginar que esa palabra "amigo" dolía en el interior del antes "gran Casey Jones" pero ahora también considerándose a sí mismo como basura…

...

Por favor bajen ese palo les advertí al comienzo de la historia *esquivando el palo*

-Les dije que me gustaba el Rasey, créanme fue una tortura para mi escribir esa parte con Leo de hecho lo considere 2 veces antes de poner esa escena y terminamos con esto.

-Les diré algo a mi sinceramente no me gusta para nada el Raphmona pero yo respeto a los que les gusta y si aquí hice que fuera ella quien rompió con Raphael fue porque lo considere necesario me basto con la parte de Leonardo y yo no pensaba usar otro de sus hermanos si no yo estaría deprimida.

Lamento ese Lemon tan terrible pero creo que es mi segunda vez escribiendo (la verdad la mayoría de las veces me salto el lemon de las historias). Y también disculpen los horrores ortográficos.

MMHH? Que más así. Espero que me dejen su opinión ya que eso me ayuda a mejorar tanto en las historias como en mi escritura, aun soy una novata en esto. Nos vemos en otra.

Bye Cuídense.


End file.
